Blast off
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Emmett..... a space shuttle..... fire extinguishers? T just in case.
1. preface

Preface

Bella's POV

Edward and I walked back from our cottage, taking our time, not running. It felt nice to have his hand in mine, well… wonderful.

We reached the main house, and Carlisle was on the phone. Emmet was sitting on the couch, watching the football game, and screaming "GO! GO! GO!" Rose was staring at him, a disgusted look on her face, and Jasper was sitting at the dining room table, deep in a game of chess with a stressed looking Esme. I wondered if Jasper was doing that. He probably was. Alice ran down the stairs with Nessie, who was wearing a pale blue halter-dress. She came over to me, and I pulled her into my arms. She put her palm against my cheek, and my head was filled with a picture of Carlisle…. She was wondering what he was doing.

Just then, Carlisle got off the phone and called everyone to the living room. When we were all there, he sat down on the loveseat next to Esme, and said, "I bought a space shuttle. One of my old friends built one, and doesn't want it anymore, so…. now we own a spaceship…" he looked at Emmett, who was smiling very strangely, then backtracked, "Of course we can NOT launch it into space…. That would be disasterous!" When he saw that Emmett's face had not changed, he moved onto other topics, mostly about a hunting trip he was planning. But Emmett's face still haunted me. And I new something big was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**A****/N: here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks to lissy 4692, Evil Panda Awesome one, and Bizzabel for reviewing!**

**BTW… THE EMMET KICKS ASS THING ISN'T MINE… I GOT IT FROM ****the indifferent child of earth! so thanks to them! Chapter 1 in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… READ!**

Chapter 1

5 months later

Bella's POV

As I ran home, I thought about Emmett's face so long ago now. He was planning something, something he was hiding from all of us. I, for one had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do. He was going to space… which was a REALLY bad idea for him, for all of us.

Tonight Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice and I were all going hunting. We were leaving Jasper here to watch Emmet. It wasn't a good idea leaving Emmet here alone, and he wasn't thirsty, and neither was Jasper. Jasper could handle things for two days, couldn't he?

I could tell Edward was thirsty, his eyes had turned almost black, as had Alice and Rose's. Esme and Carlisle had left earlier in the month for a week long hunting trip, so they weren't as thirsty. My eyes were a rich amber, because I still had my human blood in me. They would turn gold soon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jasper's POV

They had left me in charge of the psychotic monkey. Joy. Why did this happen to me?

They had left three hours ago and all Emmet and I had done was build a big shed in the backyard. He was now puttering around inside it. I didn't want to know what he was doing, though I knew it had to do with one of his schemes. Ok… I REALLY didn't want to know what he was doing.

Emmett's POV

I had tricked Jasper into building Mission Control. Oh… I was good. I was currently setting up all the equipment inside it, so when they realized where I was they could help me navigate my way down. Last night I had set up my rocket. I had also written '3MM3TT K!CK$ $$' on it.

The last thing I needed to do was figure out what I was bringing with me. I wouldn't need any blood, I had just hunted. I wouldint need a space suit, I didn't need air. I would need some way to get around once I was in space though. I wasn't going to stay in the rocket, that was for sure. I had been thinking for a long time, and it finally came to me.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jasper's POV

"3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" Came from the backyard, and I realized what Emmet had been doing in that shed. It was obvious. Mission Control. Damn it…

I ran outside just as the shuttle blasted off, but I couldn't get clod=se because of the fire. Thy were going to kill me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, we have a situation. I couldn't keep Emmett on the planet…" He cussed under his breath.

"We'll be there soon." He hung up.

I ran into the 'mission control' and saw Emmett on the camera, screaming, with his arms above his head, like he was on a roller coaster.

Bella's POV

Emmett was in space. I could tell by Edwards face. He was furious. He took my hand and pulled me along. We ran together, to the others. When we got there, they were waiting for us. Carlisle already knew, Jasper had called him too. Together, we ran full speed, back to the house. I could see Alice searching the future, and fell back to run beside her.

'It's going to be fine" she whispered to herself, but she sounded unsure.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Srry i haven't updated in a while. and it's short. i just finished finals and i am working on another new story! It wont be up for a while but check it out!

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Wow. Space is awesome. And black. Even with my very sharp vision, it was still really black. As I passed the moon, I saw each crater, each rock, and even that little plaque we left there.

Suddenly I heard Jasper's voice over the radio, "What the hell Emmett?" he asked, "Are you nuts? I told everyone where you are. Edward's really pissed."

"Of course he is."

"Well how do you plan on navigating that thing?" he asked.

"Oh it has autopilot," I answered. "I'm going outside. Bye!"

I took my 'engine' with me and opened the door. I heard jasper trying to stop me, but I jumped out into the nothingness. I left the door open so I could get back in. This was really cool, the feeling of weightlessness. Suddenly a long stream of curses came from inside the ship. Damn it, Edward was back. He would ruin my fun.

"Where is he?" he growled. I heard footsteps.

"Edward." He abruptly stopped cursing. "We all know he is an idiot, but you need to stop cursing at him." She muttered. "Rose!" She complained, apparently Rose had pushed her out of the way.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm in space!" I shouted towards the radio.

"AND YOU AREN'T IN THE SHIP? HOW DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING AROUND?"

"Oh…. I have a fire extinguasher." I told her.

She growled. "WALL-E WAS A MOVIE ABOUT TALKING ROBOTS, EMMETT! IT WAS ANIMATED! AND IT WAS SET IN THE FUTURE!" She screamed.

"No Rose, It will work!" I stopped talking. Now was the time for fun. I sumersalted in the air and struck a pose. Good thing I brought my ipod. I found a good song and hit play.

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me._

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy._

_I got reasons why I tease 'em._

_Boys just come and go like seasons._

Ahhh…. Who doesn't love Fergie?

I decided to go back inside. I grabbed my extinguisher, took out the pin, and presses down the lever. Nothing happened. Shit.

* * *

**ahhhhhhh... i just love a cliffhanger.**

**srry for the spelling mistakes. didn't have time to fix them!**

**There's a little button calling to you.... REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! So srry I haven't updated. Srry about the length…. ****Some of you may hate me for this chapter…. Sorry, it's necessary.**

**Well… presenting chapter 3 in:**

**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…. **

_**READ!**_

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

"Have _you_ever been stuck in the nothingness of space, Rose?" I asked her.

She had been screaming ways to get back on the ship at me for ten minutes.

"How do you know I haven't?" She replied. I was still talking over speakerphone, and I couldn't turn it off from out here. I was only 15 feet away from the ship, but I couldn't get there. No traction. I should have had a back-up plan.

Bella's POV

We sat in 'Mission Control' all annoyed. Rose left and Carlisle went to his study. I was stressed. How were we going to get Emmett back on the planet? This was going to suck. Edward sat down in a big red chair, and I followed, sitting on his lap. His thumb traced along my scar from James over and over. We both sat there for a while, thinking. This must be hard on Rose. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and got up, heading out to the yard.

"Rose?" I sat down next to her.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Why would I be ok Bella?" She snapped, but her voice was hoarse, and suddenly she was sobbing, long tearless sobs.

"He'll be fine Rose. We'll find some way to get him back."

We sat there, I had never seen her let her guard down like this before. I'd seen her angry, annoyed, and loving, but never miserable like this.

"It's ok Rose."

I hugged her, and I could almost feel she was coming up with something.

Rose's POV

What had gotten into him? Why had he thought that would work? It was a CARTOON movie. I had had too much drama, so after Bella left I layed down, face on the grass. "Uhhhhhh…." I moaned. Carlisle appeared behind me, and patted my back. I turned my head sideways. His expression was a mix of concern for me and annoyance about Emmett. He saw my expression, showing him I wanted to be alone. He left, and I stood up. I knew what I had to do. I ran, I didn't plan on stopping for a long time.

**Sorry it's short. I really want to stop here. Any reviews get you a sneak peak at the next chapter.**


End file.
